The present invention relates to password protection. More particularly, the present invention relates to prevention of accidental password disclosure in application windows.
Passwords are typically strings of characters, such as letters, numbers, and non-alphanumeric special characters. Users enter their passwords as part of login sequences, such as to login to user accounts and systems. When the user enters the proper password, access is granted. Improper password entry prevents access to the user accounts and systems.